familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marshall County, Tennessee
Marshall County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. Buford Ellington, Henry Hollis Horton, and Jim Nance McCord all lived in Marshall County at the time of their run for governor, giving Marshall County the name: "Mother of Governors." More governors have hailed from Marshall County than any other county in Tennessee. Marshall County also gives home to the Tennessee Walking Horse Breeders' and Exhibitors' Association. Another native of Marshall County is the Fainting Goat. To celebrate this unique breed, the county holds an annual festival known as Music, Goats and More drawing visitors from around the world. As of 2000, the population was 26,767. Its county seat is Lewisburg6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 974 km² (376 sq mi). 972 km² (375 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.20%) is water. The Duck River runs through the Henry Hoton State Park. History Citizens from Bedford, Lincoln, Maury, and Giles counties petitioned the Tennessee General Assembly in 1825 to from a new county from portions of the aforementioned counties. The citizens stated that the distance from their courthouses was too far to service the citizens of those communities. In February 20, 1836 the Tennessee Legislature voted in favor of forming a new county called Marshall. The county was named after the American jurist, John Marshall. Most records show that the majority ofearly settlers were farmers. Adjacent counties *Rutherford County (northeast) *Bedford County (east) *Lincoln County (southeast) *Giles County (southwest) *Maury County (west) *Williamson County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,767 people, 10,307 households, and 7,472 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (71/sq mi). There were 11,181 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (30/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.42% White, 7.77% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.46% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 2.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. census data]] There were 10,307 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,457, and the median income for a family was $45,731. Males had a median income of $31,876 versus $22,362 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,749. About 7.30% of families and 10.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.80% of those under age 18 and 13.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Chapel Hill *Cornersville *Lewisburg References * http://www.marshallcotntourism.com External links *Tennessee Walking Horse Breeders' and Exhibitors' Association *Annual Fainting Goat Festival * Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Marshall County, Tennessee